


Black and Violet

by aeruh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demonic Possession, Demons, Established Relationship, Like, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Takashi Shirogane - Freeform, and stuff, demon doesn’t have a name, keith kogane - Freeform, shiro’s not having a good time, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeruh/pseuds/aeruh
Summary: Shiro has a visitor. It’s someone he’s been dying to see, but at the same time, it isn’t. Not anymore.(Or, instead of the usual demons and angels au, it’s just demons. And Shiro needs to hurry up, or he’s going to lose the most important person to him.)





	Black and Violet

“Didn’t expect to see you around here.”

The voice shattered the silence, and Shiro didn’t need to turn around to see who it belonged to. He knew its owner better than he knew himself. Or at least, Shiro used to. Things were different now.

Instead of facing them, Shiro took in a deep breath and tilted his head up towards the sky. Clouds covered the night, hiding the stars, but Shiro liked to imagine he could still see them. 

“You aren’t even going to look me in the eye?”

“I’m getting to it,” Shiro muttered under his breath. “Give me a moment.”

“I’ve already given you a thousand moments, Takashi. More than that. More moments than I can count,” the voice drawled.

Shiro swallowed harshly. It felt like something was stuck on his throat. 

_You’d think I would be used to it by now,_ Shiro thought. _It still hurts._

“Don’t say that,” he said aloud. “Don’t—only he used that name.”

The voice behind him chuckled. “Sorry, Shirogane. At least let _him_ see you, won’t ya?”

They knew how to hit Shiro right where it counted. _Damn them._

Shiro took in a deep breath, and turned around to face the intruder.

It was Keith, but it wasn’t. At least, the person had Keith’s face. They had his hands, too, and his hair, and his voice, and his clothing, and—

Physically, they had all of him. Keith was just a shell now. The pitch-black eyes that stared back at Shiro told him so. 

“You look nice,” the thing with Keith’s voice told him. “At least, he thinks so. I figured I should tell you. Boost your ego a bit, you know? Not that you need it, but—”

“H…he’s still there?” Shiro couldn’t stop his voice from wavering. The words the thing said filled him with relief. “Keith. He isn’t—he isn’t gone? I thought…”

The creature hummed, and leaned on Shiro’s porch table. They rested their chin on their hand, and looked past Shiro to the forest that was behind the house. 

“I’m surprised too,” they said, almost to themself. “My hosts… they don’t usually last very long.”

“It’s Keith we’re talking about,” Shiro said. Even then he couldn’t help but smile, just a little. It was impossible not to when he talked about Keith. “He’s stronger than anyone I know. He doesn’t stand down from a fight, and… and he would never stand down to you.”

The thing laughed. “So confident. You really like him, don’t you?”

Shiro glared at them instead of answering. Words started to form on his tongue, acidic and burning with malice, but he choked them back. Shiro knew that they would only be used against him. And with Keith’s face staring at him, there was no way he’d be able to say them anyways. 

The thing knew it. That was why they chose his boyfriend in the first place, after all. 

“Don’t give me that look, Shirogane. I’m only doing what I have to, after all. That’s the way these things work. You know already. It’s in all the stories. ‘Deal with the devil,’ and all that.”

Shiro clenched his fist and looked away. 

There was the sound of feet shuffling against concrete as the thing rose from the table. Footsteps could be heard, and then there Keith’s voice in his ear, speaking words that didn’t belong to him.

“I think you have _too_ much confidence in him, if you ask me. He’s stronger than the others, but he’s still human. He’s getting tired. Soon enough I’ll have _him,_ too.” 

Something in Shiro shattered. It started in his chest, turning his blood ice-cold, and sank down to his stomach. Shiro felt nauseous. He felt freezing cold and burning hot at the same time, terrified and furious. There was so much of it, so much of everything—

For once in his life, Shiro acted without thinking. The fist he held at his side was suddenly flying through the air, and it landed right next to the thing’s face, _Keith’s_ face, but not touching—Shiro would never hurt him, not even with this paranormal parasite sucking the life out of him. His fist smashed against the cabin wall. The pain stung like knives and he was sure there was blood, but none of that mattered right now.

“I’ll get what you asked for,” Shiro growled. “And then you’ll leave him alone. You’ll never touch him again. And I swear to—to whatever is out there listening, to all the stars in the sky, that if you take him from me, I’ll tear you apart until there’s nothing but dust and scatter it into space. This is a vow I’m making, personally, for you.”

Shiro’s expression softened. The fist he swung opened slowly. Just for a few seconds, just this once, surely he could indulge himself. It had been so long since he had Keith this close to him, not since that fateful day when he woke up with Keith next to him, curled up with hair in his face. Since they breathed the same air like this.

Shiro let his fingers trail down Keith’s jaw. His hair was still feather-soft, and his skin was warm. Alive. He was still alive. 

“I’ll bring you back,” Shiro told Keith. Because he knew that he was there, still, listening and seeing everything. “I promise. Don’t give up.”

For just a second, the thing blinked, and the black eyes turned a familiar violet that Shiro had been missing for weeks. “Takashi—”

And as quickly as the change had happened, it was gone. Black flooded the irises again, and the creature returned. It twisted Keith’s face into bitter disgust and spat.

“Damn brat,” they hissed. “He really doesn’t know when to stop. It’s annoying. 

“Fine. I’ve heard your words. I won’t do anything _intentionally_ to harm the love of your life. But time is still running out. That’s just how this whole thing works.” They shrugged, like it was something that couldn’t be helped. “I’ll keep him around as long as I can, though. He’s my bargaining chip and a lot of fun.”

Shiro took a step back, and cradled his bleeding hand to his chest. His lips twisted downwards into a scowl. “Get out of here.”

“As you wish, Shirogane. I’ll be back soon enough. Don’t forget your promise.” The thing took a step back, smiled and waved, and then they were gone. There was no flash of bright light, or a bang. They simply vanished, and left no trace behind. It was like they’d never even been there at all.

Shiro was alone again. The blood on his knuckles was sticky, and his hand needed to be taken care of. But he couldn’t get himself to move; because just for an instant, he’d seen Keith. The real Keith, the one trapped inside himself, the one Shiro dreamed of every night. 

He was still there. And he never gave up on Shiro, so Shiro couldn’t give up on him. Not now, when Keith needed him more than ever.

Shiro looked up at the clouds one last time. Then he went inside to get to work. There was a lot that needed to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of waiting ‘til Halloween to post this, but then I thought, “You know, I’ve never had any self-control before. So why start now?”
> 
> What does the demon want? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> I only know as much as you guys do. This came out of nowhere.


End file.
